The present invention is directed generally to magnetic tape handling equipment for a computer system and more particularly to a hybrid apparatus wherein a computer tape may be both erased and cleaned on a single run through the apparatus.
Computer processing centers are generally equipped with several tape drive units and at least one tape cleaner unit. This is because preferred tap handling practices require that the magnetic tapes be cleaned after a certain number of uses. Reference is made, for example, to the United States Defense Communications Agency (DCA) Circular 310-D70-30, paragraph 7d(1), page 3-64 which states "all magnetic tapes will be cleaned at the time of purging after being used four times." Presently, tapes are first mounted on the tape cleaner to be cleaned, after which they are removed and remounted on a magnetic tape unit to be purged or erased. Such an operation is very costly both in terms of equipment and labor.
First, the purchase of a tape cleaning unit may involve an expenditure of several thousands of dollars and maintenance of the tape cleaner unit inherently necessitates additional expense. Secondly, much labor is required for mounting and remounting the tapes on the cleaner unit and tape drive unit. Additional man hours are consumed coordinating the timing between the tape drive units and tape cleaner units since a given tape must be sequentially directed first through one and then through the other. Finally, tape longevity suffers due to the multiple runs required to both erase and clean a given tape.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide a magnetic tape handling unit which is capable of both cleaning a tape and transferring information onto or from the tape.
A more specific object is to provide a combination tape drive and tape cleaner unit which is capable of both erasing and cleaning a tape on a single run through the unit.
Another object is to provide a combination tape drive and tape cleaner unit which thereby eliminates the expense of duplicate drive apparatus for separate cleaning and erasing functions.
Another object is to provide a combined tape which enables the processing of computer tapes in less time and with less manual labor.
Another object is to increase the longevity of computer tapes by providing a unit which both cleans and erases a tape on a single run through the unit.
Another object is to provide a combination tape drive and tape cleaner unit which may be easily and inexpensively constructed by modifying existing tape drive units.